Ain't Your Average Love Story
by moonshinelily
Summary: This one's plot is a little different from the original. See how these two find love despite their differences.


_A/N: It's been a while, minna – san! It's almost two years since I last updated or created any story. I kinda missed this world of fanfiction so I decided to come back with a short story. I dunno how long this one will be but with regards of my first story on Bleach? I'm not discontinuing it. I'm just preparing the plot so that it'll fit your tastes and I don't want to create mistakes that may disappoint you guys. Ok, so much for my drama. Please be kind enough to give me a piece of your mind. Here it is! Don't forget to read and review. Love you!_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

I don't own the Prince of Tennis or any characters of it. They rightfully belong to the original writer of this magnificent story that inspired me to create a fanfic.

**Warning:**

Plot of this story is a little far from the real one.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>

**Dream boy**

**Chapter I:**

**Ain't your Average Girl**

* * *

><p>(<em>AN: I changed their location)_

"Sakuno, dear, wake up now or you'll be late for school."

Hiyashi Ryuuzaki called for her one and only daughter. Ryuuzaki Sakuno, a fifteen – year old girl who is in her junior year in high school is our female protagonist. As you can see, she overslept and she might be late for school if she'll stay on her bed for another minute.

"Hai, okaa – san! Mou, I overslept again."

Ryuuzaki Sakuno sure is someone who complains a lot to herself. She is very timid and shy girl but she's not weak. Mind you, never judge a book by its cover. She's a girl who's full of surprises and right now, she's preparing herself for school.

"Sakuno dear, please wake up earlier so you don't have to rush like this anymore. Sleeping too late at night is not good for your health, baby. Mommy here doesn't want her baby to get sick because of reading manga," lectures Hiyashi.

"Hai, okaa – san. Gomen! Please don't deprive me of my only outlet for my feelings. You know how much inspiration manga gives me. They keep me alive," defended Sakuno while fixing her school uniform.

"Alright, but please honey, check the time. Let's just discuss this later after your class. Now eat your breakfast here (in the kitchen). Your dad will be here any moment."

As if on cue, her father, Satoshi Ryuuzaki, came in their kitchen.

"Now Sakuno, don't tell me you overslept again. One more oversleeping and I'll prohibit you from your manga," lectures Satoshi.

"Dad, I promise it won't happen again so don't threaten my treasures anymore. Please?" Sakuno begged her dad.

"Alright, you win. Now brush your teeth and we'll get going. Dear, please tell your daughter to make friends with REAL people not the two dimensional ones. They're getting to her bones already. Who knows, she might just transform into a 2 – d person like her 'friends'," said Satoshi.

"Dear, don't be like that. She just finds it hard to express herself to others. You know your daughter. She's very timid and shy when around people of her age," defends her mother.

'_Sigh, what did I do to have parents this sweet to each other? I mean, I don't hate them or anything like that but it's just a little creepy. Luckily, they're not the same as other parents out there who always make out in front of their pitiful children,'_ thoughts Sakuno.

"Dad, we got to go now or I'll be late. You don't want your sweet princess to have detention, do you?"

Surely, Sakuno knows how to make her parents do what she wants them to do. Don't get me wrong. She's a good girl. She doesn't use this 'ability' without any appropriate reason(s).

A fifteen – minute drive to school is boring. Luckily, she brought her phone iPod with her. She listened to the music as her father drives her to school.

'_Now playing: Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. What a sad song.'_ Its obvious that Sakuno is absorbed by the music that she didn't notice that they're already in front of her school – the prestigious Kyoto Science High School. It's a school for geniuses and elites. Well, she's both so what can you say?

"Dad, see you later, be careful! Please don't forget to fetch me later, neh?" confirms Sakuno as she went out from their car.

Her dad could only nod and watch her as she walks to their school's entrance. Her daughter is now a big girl. _'Time sure goes by fast. My little hime – chan is a big girl now.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ So, how was it? Is it bad? Good? Tell me your thoughts. I really miss you, minna – san! Please read and review!

~ ^ 0^ ~ moonshinelily ~ ^ 0 ^ ~


End file.
